Summary This proposal will establish a Molecular Biophysics Training Program (MBTP) at The Ohio State University. OSU has a strong group of researchers and attracts a strong student pool in molecular biophysics, but graduatetrainingandresearchisfragmentedoverseveralgraduateprograms,departments,andcolleges.The MBTPwillbringtheseentitiestogetherandcreateanintegratedtrainingexperience,inwhichstudentsfrom three differentgraduateprograms(Biophysics,OhioStateBiochemistryProgram,andtheBiologicalDivisionof Chemistry)andmanydifferentundergraduatebackgroundslearnfromeachotherandfromabroadspectrum of mentors. As a result of MBTP, all trainees will obtain core training for breadth in macromolecular and physicalbiochemistry,inthefundamentalsofbiophysics,andintheresponsibleconductofresearchtoensure thattheycancommunicateequallywellabouttoday?smostchallengingbiomedicalproblemsandaboutthe modern quantitative and molecular methods to address these, while being responsible citizens and researchers. A broad spectrum of elective courses will ensure that students have enough depth to be successful in their research projects. The envisioned training combines the best the contributing graduate programshavetooffertoprovideabetterandmorecoherenttrainingexperienceinmolecularbiophysicsthan any of the three contributing programs offer by themselves. A monthly workshop series and a yearly symposium provide cohesion to the program and incorporate unique training opportunities such as alumni presentations on nonacademic job choices, continuous engagement with ethics training, and discussion of best practices in graduate training. The resources invested into the program by NIH and matched by the institution will allow us to recruit and retain the strongest interdisciplinary students with greater inclusion of underrepresentedgroups. Guidingprinciplesofexcellence,collaborationandinterdisciplinarity,anddiversity andinclusionareusedtobuildanorganizedplanforthebesttraining,researchandcareerdevelopmentfor studentsofmolecularbiophysics.